Nico gets an owie
by Bianca.deserved.better
Summary: Nico and Will are playing in the woods when Nico is attacked. Set after The Blood Of Olympus, ignores Trials Of Apollo. Includes slight romance, lots of hurt. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction so feel free to reveiw and leave suggestions**

 **Quick disclaimer: these characters are owned by Rick Riordan and I take no ownership to them**

From Will's point of veiw

Will and Nico are frolicking in the woods, scouting out good capture the flag locations, just the two of them

Nico grabs my hand, pulling me deeper into the woods. The sunlight shines through the tree-tops on this hot summer day, illuminating Nico's face. Pretty. My shirt is already drenched in sweat, although we've only been outside for a short while. Nico looks back at me, stopping to catch his breath, and grins wildly, a rare sight for this child of Hades. He swings his arm around me and presses his lips to mine. A tingling sensation spreads through my body. I feel like i've just defeated a hundred monsters. I grin back.

"I think theres a good spot near, just a little farther." Nico says through a series of huffs and pants.

"Well come on then!" I exclaim, pulling him behind me. I listen to the loud clopping of our shoes against the rocky earth. I listen to the sound of a stream trickling through the meadow nearby. It's beautiful.

"Just up here." Nico says, letting go of my hand to run ahead. He dissapears into the trees in front of me. I start to follow, when I trip on something. I catch myself before I fall on my face. That'd be ironic, the child of Apollo getting hurt. I'd never hear the end of it. I stare down at my shoes. On the ground, resting up against my foot is a long, thick, tree root. Stupid tree, almost killed me. I step over the root and start jogging to catch up to Nico.

I emerge through the trees in a beautiful little grove. This would be the perfect spot to stop and take a rest.

"Nico?" I ask, staring up at the canopy of trees. No reply. I sigh, he's probably hiding somewhere, just waiting to pop out and scare me. I walk in a circle around the grove, looking for any sign of Nico. My feet shuffle across the soft dirt. I look across to the other side of the grove. At the other end, I notice the bent branches and the flattened grass surounding a little crevice between two trees. I run towards it, the soft dirst turning to wet mud. My shoes squish as I reach the other side. I look at the mud between my shoes and gasp. A small pool of blood rests right next to my shoe.

"Nico?" I shout louder this time. Still no response. I step through the trees and emerge on a new path. I only walk a few feet when I hear it. Nico's scream sounds like a thousand daggers peircing through my head. My blood turns to ice. He screams again, his throat raw, and I run. I run as fast as I can, pushing past trees and grass.

"Nico i'm coming!" I shout. I push through one more tree and emerge in a little meadow. I scream rises in my throat. I see Nico a few feet away, laing motionlessly on his back, a sword embedded in his gut.

"Nico!" I shout again, my face streaming with tears. I start to run towards him when I hear a laugh from the other end of the field. A single _empousa_ stares back at me, a wild grin spread across her face. I glare at her, and my screams of agony turn into a battle cry. I sling my bow off my shoulder. I nock a single arrow and aim it across the field, directly at her grinning face. I don't think, I just act. I inhale deeply and on the exhale, I fire the arrow. I hear the sound of the arrow head peirce through her face as she crumples into dust.

"Nico!" I shout once more, my throat raw as well. I feel as if I just swallowed a cheese grater. I run towards him, my eyes welling up with tears again. I fall to my knees next to his un-moving body. I lean over and put my head to his chest. It's faint, but I can still hear the soft thumping of his heart beneath his skin. My eyes light up with hope as I pull my head back.

"You are not dieing on me today, you got that?" I ask him. He still lays in a motionless heap before me. I have to get him to the infirmary, or i'll die trying. I scoop my arms under him and lift. His screams peirce through the air like knives. More and More tears stream down my face.

"It's going to be okay, Nico." I say through a sob. "I love you." I add. I lift him once more, cradling him in my arms, and try not to look at the sword in his chest. I turn around and run. I crash through trees, and jump over rocks and streams without thinking. The only thing on my mind is Nico. I run untill my legs are sore and my arms feel weak. I run faster and faster. Nothing else matters, only NIco.

I crash through the trees at the edge of the woods and glance up at the sky. It has turned a deep shade of pink. It's beautifullness feels like an insult after what happened to Nico.

"Chiron!" I shout, my voice hoarse. I turn my head to see the dining pavilion packed with campers. Chiron turns to face me and his eyes widen.

"Continue with dinner!" he shouts to the crowd of demigods. "Mr. D, you're in charge!" he shouts once more.

"mhm" Mr. D mumbles, hardly looking up from his food. Chiron gallops towards me.

"Get him to the infirmary. Now!" he shouts at me. "i'll be there in a few minutes." He adds, his tone filled with worry. He gallops off. I don't stop to see the reactions of the other campers, I just run once more.

I crash through the infirmary door and set him on the nearest cot, startling a few of the other sick campers. I run to the drawer of supplie and pull out a pair of rubber surgical gloves. I run back to the cot Nico lays on and get to work. I rip off his jacket and mutter under my breath.

"Come on Nico, you can do it. You can make it Nico." I peel back his shirt and gasp. His wound is worse than i'd feared. I reach into the supply drawer and pull out a long needle. Antistithea. I peel back his shirt a little more and stab the needle into his pale skin, pressing the plunger down. After throwing away the needle I look down at his motionless body and cry. Now I have to pull the sword out of his gut. Not a moment later, Chiron canters into the room, ducking his head to fit through the doorway.

"It's okay, Will." He says. "i'll take care of him." he adds. I look p at his forlorn face. I don't want to leave Nico. I don't want to. I can't. I have to protect him.

"No." I say through a sob. "I'm not leaving him."

Chiron stares back. "Will, it's okay, I can't let you push yourself any further." He says softly, his voice shaking.

"No!" I shout back. "You can't take me from him!" I wrap my arms around Nico, pulling him to my chest.

"Will." Chiron says, his voice suddely serious. "Go back to your cabin any lay down for a while, you've been through enough." He says, his voice stern. I can't go. I can't let anything else happen to Nico. I stare at my shoes, refusing to meet his gaze.

"No." I mumble, more tears sliding down my face.

"Will!" He shouts. "I'm going to give you to the count of three." He says, his voice deadly serious. I can't leave Nico, I can't.

"One!" he shouts. I hug Nico tighter, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Two!" I won't leave Nico. He can't make me.

"Three!" He shouts. He trots toward me and grabs my arm. I grab the leg of the dresser next to the cot as Chiron tries to pull me away.

"I won't go!" I shout. Chiron tugs me harder with iresistable force. My arm comes loose. "Chiron no!" I shout, my voice hoarse.

He pulls me across the field towards the cabins. He stopsin front of the Apollo cabin and opens the door. In one swift motion, he shoves me through the doorway and slambs the door shut, locking it. I pound on the window and scream. "Chiron no!" but he canters off, leaving me cold and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading so far. 27 veiws in two days, not bad. Thanks for the support!**

 **Chaper 2**

I sit on my bunk and rest my head in my hands. Eventually, I drift off to sleep.

I wake up a few hours later and glance at my watch. It's barely past midnight. Now, it's time to devise an escape plan. I get out of bed and tip-toe to the door. I turn the knob and push, but the door doesn't budge an inch, still locked. I try the window, and this time, it moves. I lift it up, shifting my feet to reach higher. The floorboards creak beneath my toes. I look back at the other sleeping campers, none of them stir. I turn my head back to the window and push again.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispers behind me. I snap my head back and come face-to-face with Austin.

"Sneaking out." I whisper in return. "You won't tell anybody will you?"

A devious grin spreads across his face. "Wouldn't dream of it." he says with a smile. "Here, let me help you get that window open." He scooches towards me and takes the window from my hands. I return his smile.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one." I whisper. I climb up on the sill and tumble out the window. I'm free.

I gaze up at the starry night sky and heave a breath of fresh air. The constelations remind me of that hunter girl, Zoe Nightshade. I see her constelation, depicting her running across the sky, bow in hand. I wish I could be as brave as her.

Now I have to get to the infirmary before the cleaning harpies find me. I dart across the field in a blur. I duck behind a tree a few feet away from the infirmary. I feel so close. I'm going to make it. I tip-toe to the door and gently pull the knob. It won't budge. I heave a sigh, I should have known Chiron would lock the door in case I escaped. I tip-toe once more to the window closest to Nico's cot. I peer through the window and heave a sigh of relief. Other than a thick bandadge wrapped around his torso, he looks fine. I peel my face off the window and start to trudge back to my cabin. I only walk a few feet when I hear a screech in the distance.

"Naughty camper out of bed!" The patrol harpies screech. "Midnight snck for hungry harpies!" I mutter a few curses and run towards the woods. At least the harpies aren't very fast, but they are deadly if they catch me. I crash through the trees and leap over bushes and rocks. I emerge through a new grove of trees when my foot snags on yet another tree root. I trip and fall, my chin hitting a sharp rock. Darting pain shoots through my leg and chin. I brush my hand over my chin, and it comes back red with blood. I grit my teeth and slowly pull my foot out from under the root. I pull my leg to my chest and examine my ankle. Thank the gods, it's not broken. I pull myself up, testing my weight on my newly hurt ankle. I shout as I immediatly come crashing down. I hear the harpies screeches nearing, I have to move. I grab a nearby branch and stick it under my arm. It seems to hold. It's not the perfect crutch, but it will do. I pull myself into a standing position, putting all my weight on the branch. I trudge forwards, swinging the make-shift crutch in front of me as I go. Now i'm even slower than the harpies. I need a place to hide. I search the dark landscape, lookinjg for a formidable place to hide. I spot a cave on the crest of the hill, and trudge towards it. This will do, the harpies will have to give up eventually. I duck my head at the entrance of the cave, and pull myself inside.

It's fairly small, hidden by some vines at the front. I plop myself down and curl into a ball. The harpies screeches grow ever louder. They are right in front of the entrance to the cave. I gaze up at the entrance as their shadow passes by. I resist the urge to hold my breath, for any unexpected gasp for air could give away my spot.

The shadow passes on. I'm safe. I extend my legs, and eventually drift off to sleep once more. Thank the gods, I sleep dreamlessly.

I wake up the next morning, my neck stiff from sleeping on the hard cave floor. I groan as I pull myself into a sitting position, resting my back on the cave wall. Sunlight shines through the vines at the entrance of the cave. I check my watch. It's about eight in the morning. The rest of the campers are at breakfast. I prop myself up on my branch and exit the cave. The sunlight shines on my shirt. I breathe in a fresh breath of air and begin the treck back to camp. I ignore the darting pain through my leg as I hobble towards safety.

I'd only been walking for a few minutes when I emerge through the trees at the edge of camp. I guess I didn't go as far as I thought last night. I trudge to the dining paviolion and plop down at the Apollo table.

"Where. Have. You. Been. Youg man?" Chiron shouts, his tone deadly serious. I feel the hundreds of eyes staring at me and start to sweat.

"Umm..." I say, suddenly nervous. Chiron heaves a sigh.

"Come with me young man." Chiron says flatly, as he trots toward me.

"OOOO, he's in TROUBLEEE!" I hear the crowd of demigods sing in harmony. I heave a sigh and follow Chiron, hobbling the whole way.

 **This is where i'm going to end this chapter. Don't worry i'll post another chapter ASAP. I tried to have fewer spelling mistakes (Sorry) In this chapter than the last one. I hope you enjoyed. Could I get a comment on this chapter? That'd be pretty rad.**

 **PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be a little bit shorter than usual, and it will be my last chapter. I write my fanfictions on paper and then post them, and i'm working on a new one now so I guess if anybody cares, i'll finish and post that one.**

 **77 veiws? HOLY COW. I don't really know how many veiws is normal, since this is my first one, but 77? Thats a lot of people. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me.**

Still Will's POV

We stop at the door of the big house, and Chiron motions me inside. He then trots in behind me, and locks the door. He crosses his arms and glares sternly at me.

"Where were you last night?" he asks, still staring intently at me. "And what in the gods happened to your chin? And why are you carrying a tree branch?" He asks as a look of confusion spreads across his face.

"Ummmm" I say, scratching the back of my head. "I went to visit Nico." I stare down at my shoes. "and I ran into the woods, and fell on my chin. Oh, also I sprained my ankle." I look up to meet his eyes. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and looks at me between his fingers.

"Well I better get you to the infirmary." He says with a sigh. "But don't you think for a second that you've escaped your punishement young man. You, Will Solace, are grounded." I don't argue, I just want to see Nico. I look down at my shoes and with a shakey breath, say "Okay."

He leads me outside, and the bright light is blinding compared to the dimness of the big house.

"I suppose i'll have to carry you." Chiron says. He looks at me as if i'm the most inconveinient thing that's ever happened to him. "Ditch the stick." He adds, his eyes cold an hard. I drop the tree branch and he slings me on to his back, and starts galloping towards the infirmary.

He comes to a stop at the infirmarey door and sets me down. "I'll go get Austin to deal with you." He says before galloping away. I open the infirmary door and feel the rush of cool air from inside. I step through the doorway, using the sides to support me, and shut the door behind me. I sit on the cot nearest to Nico and heave a sigh. Austin should be here soon. I look over at Nico's sleeping body and smile. At least he's okay.

A few minutes later I hear the door creak open. Austin enters the room, a look of worry spread across his face.

"Hey, you okay dude?" he asks, closing the door behind him.

"i'm fine." I say as flatly as possible as he walks toward me. "I can take care of myself." I add.

He grins, his look of worry dissapearing. "Kind of hard to do stitches on yourself." He says.

"Is it that bad?" I ask, my hand brushing over my chin instinctivley.

"Here, let me help you." He says as he pulls out a pair of rubber gloves. He grabs an antispethic wipe and dabs my chin. "This is going to hurt." He says as he pulls out a long U-shaped needle for the stitching.

"I know you dolt!" I snap at him. "This isn't my first time getting stitches!" I immediately regret the words as they leave my mouth. "Sorry." I mumble. He gives me a worried smile and begins stitching my chin. I don't even flinch. I'm only thinking about Nico. I gaze over at his cot and smile again. At least I get to see him before i'm "Grounded". Austin props my ankle up on the couch and fixes it with a splint.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." I say to Austin with a smile.

"You owe me two!" Austin says with a mischevious grin. I return his grin with a smile even wider.

"Whatever." I say as he leaves the room. I hobble over to Nico's cot. "Nico." I whisper, tapping his shoulder. He slowly opens his sleep-crusted eyes and stares up at me. I lay down next to him on the cot, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"I missed you." He whispers softly. I press my lips to his in a long kiss.

"I missed you more, death-boy." I whisper back.

And so, we lay there together, our arms intertwined, and drift off to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **PEACE**


End file.
